The Cooper Clan: The Next Generation
by Hilary Faymee
Summary: Sly Cooper has left the gang to be with Carmelita, in the future he tries to keep the secret of the Cooper Clan's Thieving reputation away from his son and daughter. But what will happen when they find out all the secrets and take them for themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Breaking the News

**THE COOPER CLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO HATE!_  
_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY SLY COOPER CHARACTERS I JUST WROTE THIS FANFICTION!_

* * *

**Chapter one: Breaking the News**

I looked down on the streets of Paris and watched my gang scurry to our French home, and occasional hideout .  
I wondered how I, Sly Cooper Master Thief, was going to break it to my lifelong friends and gang members that I was leaving the team to be with my girlfriend? The infamous Inspector Carmelita Fox has given me a second chance after the gang rescued me from Ancient Egypt. As I faced my fears, I paraglided down to the stairwell and busted through the white double doors.

"Sly!" Bentley announced as I stepped in and took a seat. He noticed my upset face and asked, "What's wrong? You look confuffled."

"There's something I need to tell you guys" I said.

Murray looked up from the cupcake he was eating, well inhaling. "Is everything alright pal?" The bright pink hippo asked.

"It breaks my heart to have to tell you this but... I'm leaving the gang. I'm going to quit thieving to settle down with Carmelita. After you all rescued me, we went on a few dates, and addmitted to eachother that we were meant to be together, but not if we were working on different sides of the law." It felt good to let my story out, but tore me apart to have to leave. "We're both quitting our jobs to try and make things work between us, but I may take up another job in a year or so."

The guys stared at me with jaw-dropped expressions.

"For real Sly? Just like that, you're gone?" Bentley asked.

"I'm sorry guys but now that I'm a Master Thief and I have lived my time as a thief, I think it's as good a time to retire and live a civillian life."

"Will we ever see you again Sly?" Murray asked, tears welling in his big brown eyes.

"We will keep in touch Murray." I said, "I think you guys should quit and settle down too. It will be better for all of us."

And just like that we had a group hug, memories flashing before our eyes, remembering all the heists, golden moments, laughs, battles, captures, break-ins we've endured as a team. And just like that it was all gone.

I tiped my hat and walked out the door and leaving my best friends behind, for the last time ever...


	2. Chapter 2: Eighteen Years Later

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

_Hi I know that the last chapter was really short, but I promise this will definitely be longer. I just kind of wanted to end it off in a dramatic way, I guess. Lol. K that's it, please enjoy :) Oh I forgot to mention that now Sly is a cop(ikr) and does sometimes think about thieving, and does keep himself In line by stealing the occasional pen and note pad from time to time. _

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Eighteen Years Later _**

It's been eighteen years since I left my pals in Paris, it tears me up inside that I had to leave them, of course it was for two good reasons. To be with Carmelita and to protect them.

It's been eighteen years since my son was born and fifteen since my daughter was born.

I looked next to me to see my beautiful wife lying next to me, looking peaceful as ever. Her tail wrapped around her acting as a blanket on its own. Her orange fur combed neatly, her blue hair braided gently. Her ears stood proud with a ring in the left.

Her eyes fluttered open as the morning sun rose to the point where it was shining right into her eyes. "Morning beautiful." I said. he responded by kissing me softly.

"Coffee this morning?" She asked. I nodded.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. As she left the smile I had on my face left. I was still thinking about the letter. I walked over to my dresser and opened the middle right drawer and pulled up the bottom of it to reveal an envelope marked:

* * *

To Sly Cooper

FROM AN OLD FRIEND

* * *

I opened it, and read over every word carefully analyzing every detail:

_Sly Cooper, _

_I have a proposition for you Sly. _

_You know that dear friend of yours, the one who is like a little sister to you? _

_Did you know, up close her eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald green? If you would like to see her again quit your thieving career! Or this beautiful golden color fur will have a nice red tinge to it, if you know what I mean. _

_I've put a live streaming camera in your hideout in Paris. I've seen meetings, conversations. Etcetera Etcetera. Tell your gang you're quitting the team. I heard recently you and Carmelita were trying things out together. tell her you're quitting the team to be with her. Tomorrow at 7PM tell your gang if not... I don't want to tell you all the gory details, yet. _

_And if you ever return to thieving don't expect Carmelita to wake up next to you again. _

_An Old Friend. _

I remember freeing Jessie from the fiend, not only after I agreed to his terms to quit thieving, Jessie has no family other than me, and for some unknown threat to kill her because I wouldn't do what this guy say's, she wouldn't get to live out the rest of her life. It's just not fair. She's eighteen now and is good friends with Kate, my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if something had of happened to Jessie, or my children. Jessie joined the Cooper Gang a few weeks after I was lost in Ancient Egypt oh so many years ago, and she had pulled off a few heists in earlier times as well.

I put the letter back in the envelope and in the closet where I hid The Thievious Raccoonus and my cane, I guess I figure it will be safer there. Then I hopped down the steps and sat at the table.

The other letters, the threats, the nonsense, from the same fiend, were in a box hidden in the closet

"You took an awful long time coming down here Sly, what were you doing upstairs?" Carmelita asked placing waffles and coffee on the table.

I hesitated for a moment before coming to the conclusion of, "Bathroom, got into a really good book, and realized that I had breakfast waiting for me."

"Mmhmm." Then the toaster dinged and she put toast on the table.

Our teenage children Ryan and Kate came down the stairs and sat down at the table

**:ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER: **

**RYAN'S POV**

After Mum and Dad left for work, me and Kate had the house to ourselves. I was so bored I just let my curious nature take over to take a trip to Dads "secret places that are forbidden to us kids".

My curiosity led me to Dads "Secret Closet". I busted the lock with an old hammer and looked inside to find a huge book with note papers coming out the sides. I took it off the shelf and sat down to read it. I sat there for hours reading word for word, page for page, chapter for chapter, cover for cover.

My dad was a Master Thief.

Why is he hiding it though?


End file.
